Deadlocked
This is how Deadlocked goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. we see Lois and Jimmy sees the fisherman Lois Lane: Here he comes. fisherman comes Guard: That guy looks taller. pushes the guard as they walk Lex Luthor: Come on, let's go. enter LexCorp cleans his Quantum Defender he looks at his Quantum Morpher pats him on the back looks at him Gorilla Grodd: We must focus at the task at hand, Quantum Ranger. agrees continue with the task at hand enter a waiting room Black Adam: See anything, Ranger? sees a robot Robot: Welcome to LexCorp. Please have a seat until Mister Luthor arrives. Lex Luthor: But I AM Mister Luthor! Mac Grimborn: What's going on? Lex Luthor: Ugh! Someone must've switched the code to keep anyone from checking on them. Mac Grimborn: So, what are we going to do? Lex Luthor: Pay attention, Quantum Ranger. decides to pay attention he gets an idea Mac Grimborn: How about we removing the keeping-anyone-from-checking code? agrees Sinestro: That might work. go with Mac's idea dismantles the robot and replaces it with a cleaning machine Lex Luthor: Good job, Ranger. commandeers the machine to break down the doors is impressed gets off the machine continue on enter the tower of LexCorp see the other villains already defeated is confused secretly smirks he looks at Sinestro Mac Grimborn: What's going on? looks at Adam Black Adam: It's as if they were waiting for us. Doomsday: Of course we were. turn to the Overlord Followers approaches them Lex Luthor: Doomsday, as arranged. They're all yours. looks shocked grins Doomsday: Your so-called ally Lex told us you were coming. Manbat: He said that he couldn't simply allow this attack to succeed. Brainiac: You've done well, Lex. Lex Luthor: I only want to be a part of your team. My tech can help you find whatever it is you're looking for. In exchange for my share of the Earth when you're done. The Joker: I'd watch him, Dooms. I don't think he can be trusted. throws Joker and the other villains land on an elevator elevator goes down gets out his Quantum Morpher and morphs into the Quantum Ranger Black Adam: Well, I came here for a fight! Sinestro: Get them! battle the Overlord Followers and Sinestro battle Gentleman Ghost gets the Quantum Defender and shoots at Brainiac Adam and Eric confront Manbat deals with Power Core Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang deal with Zoom Zoom: You'll never catch me! catches him is caught down Zoom: Oh, curses! throws Zoom on a wall Harley, and Grundy confront Firefly Firefly: Ha! I knew Zoom was a worthless waste of graphite! You won't deal with ME so easily. Catwoman: Not good. Harley Quinn: Let's get him! Solomon Grundy: Say goodbye, Mr. Fire Man! cackles Firefly: You're no match for me. fires his blasters he misses them Firefly: Argh! Catwoman: Now's our chance. Sorry to put you out like this. knocks down Firefly gets back up Firefly: Here it comes. Your doom awaits. fires his fire cannons Harley knocks him out gets up Firefly: Whoa, what happened? Harley Quinn: We got you now, hot stuff. clubs around him gets dizzy Firefly: Eh, did I get em? Solomon Grundy: Time to go bye-bye, Mr. Fire Man. defeats Firefly hear something and the other villains escape The Joker: Right. Now, I wanna have a word with Lex. villains continue fighting the Overlord Followers finds a Boom Tube Lex Luthor: Yes, of course. That makes sense. sees Lex at the Boom Tube Doomsday: Luthor! No! Don't touch that. Manbat: You don't know what you're doing! Lex Luthor: Oh, but I do. Using your technology, I'll soon be rid of anyone who can oppose my total rule of this planet... Hero or Villain. Brainiac: You tricked all of us? is enraged Lex Luthor: I'm going to get rid of you. Just like you got rid of the Terra Venture Guardians. Winter: That's it! Traitor! uses his powers to tamper with the controls Lex Luthor: No! What are you doing?! is surprised Followers of the Overlord and the rest of the Legion of Doom flee and escape is still using his powers as Lex gets an idea traps Mac, Joker, Harley, and Winter on another planet he smirks, a fire planet suddenly appears looks shocked